Dos mundos
by MeLiW
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, HInata y Kakashi son teletransportados a un mundo desconocidos para ellos. Ahora ellos tendran que encontrar la forma de llegar de nuevo a Konoha, en el camino haran nuevos amigos y enemigos..Entren
1. El viaje

Hola este es un fic que ya he publicado, pero tuve problemas y tuve que borrarlo, pido disculpas a los que leyeron y quisieron el siguiente capitulo….ahora lo volveré a escribir.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Camila, por apoyarme y decir que siga la historia

Gracias Camila…

Capitulo 1 El viaje..

Un joven de dieciséis años, piel morena, ojos azules y cabellos rubios alborotados se encontraba en el medio de un bosque en frente de un joven ninja de cabellos negros azulados.

-Que no piensas atacarme, teme?- pregunto Naruto sin desviar la mirada de su oponente

-Por qué no atacas tu primero, baka? – Pregunto sasuke con un tono arrogante- Sabes que soy más fuerte.

Sasuke tiene la misma edad que Naruto, piel morena, ojos de color negro intenso y cabellos negros. Los dos llevan bandas con el signo de la aldea de la hoja.

Alrededor de ellos de encontraban varias personas. Dos chicas, una de ellas lleva cabellos color rosa, ojos color verde esmeralda su nombre es Sakura Haruno y la otra tiene unos cabellos largos color azul y unos ojos como perlas su nombre es Hinata Hiuuga. Un hombre, de unos 25 anos cabellos color plateado, una máscara que le llega hasta la mitad de la cara y una banda que le tapa uno de sus ojos su nombre es kakashi.

-Empiecen- grito kakashi. Naruto corrió hacia sasuke, agarro varios kunais y tiro a sasuke, el los esquivo fácilmente, sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto pero no encontró a uno, encontró a varios clones de Naruto vinendo a gran velocidad. Saco su espada y con gran velocidad derroto a todos los clones, sasuke fue hacia Naruto y comenzaron con una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Los movimiento de ambos eran rápidos y precisos, sasuke una series de movimientos con sus manos.

-Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu – De su boca salió una gran esfera de fuego que iba directamente hacia Naruto, el lo esquivo por poco.

-Wow, eso estuvo cerca- Dijo Naruto viendo a sasuke, ambos se miraron por un largo rato, Naruto hizo vario movimientos con sus manos y sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-Rasengan- grito Naruto y una gran esfera azul estaba en su mano.

-Chidori- grito sasuke, en su mano apareció un destello azul con chispas eléctricas a su alrededor.

Naruto se acerco corriendo a sasuke, sus dos ataques chocaron creando una explosión enorme, sasuke salió disparado y fue llevado por el viento como una hoja en otoño, cayo unos pocos metros y busco con la mirada a Naruto y lo encontró tirado del otro lado, sasuke corrió hacia el , no necesariamente para ayudarlo saco su kunai y quedo en frente de Naruto.

Te lo dije teme, soy más fuerte que tu- el Naruto que estaba en el piso desapareció con un puff y alrededor de sasuke aparecieron unos millones de Naruto todos en guardia como para atacar. El verdadero Naruto se acerco a Sasuke.

-No lo creo baka-dijo Naruto, con sonrisa de oreja a oreja- jajajajaja, gane al teme!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, estuvieron muy bien los felicito- kakashi miraba a ambos- los dos mejoraron bastante-pensó peligris

Buen trabajo Naruto-kun- felicito hinata sonrojada- a ti también te felicito sasuke-kun.

Hmp- respondió sasuke

Hinata tienen razón, los dos estuvieron muy bien, los felicito- dijo sakura, la mencionada miraba de reojo a sasuke.

Gracias sakura-chan y hinata-chan- Naruto seguía muy feliz por haber derrotado a sasuke- Bueno que dices sakura-chan nos vamos a comer ramen?

No Naruto, iremos todos a comer ramen- dijo sakura mirando a sasuke- que dices sasuke vienes con nosotros?

Pero Naruto, Sasuke y kakashi ya no le hacían caso, miraban hacia el bosque, de un árbol cayó un hombre encapuchado hizo con sus manos unos sellos y dijo unas palabrea raras que ya no lograron escuchar porque una gran luz blanca los llevo a todos.

Naruto y sus amigos cayeron al piso, todos tenían un impresionante dolor de cabeza.

- Donde estamos – pregunto sakura mirando a todos lados. Se encontraban en una oficina estaba lleno de libros, retratos y pergaminos, parecían todos muy viejos, como si varias veces se hubieran leído.

-Miren esto chicos- Dijo Naruto mirando una foto de un hombre alto y flaco que estrechaba la mano de otra persona gordita y bajo.- ¡Se mueve es impresionante!

-Si que lo es- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Naruto y sus amigos se dieron vuelta, tomaron su kunai preparados para atacar. El hombre era alto, llevaba una túnica rojo que caía por el piso al igual que barba blanca como la nieve, unos anteojos pequeños que escondían unos ojos azules y una sonrisa muy difícil de ignorar. Parecia un buen hombre pero no debían dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

-Quien es usted? , viejo de la barba blanca- Dicho eso todos menos el hombre que lo miraba con una sonrisa, tenían una gotita en la cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados.

_Creo que todos nos dimos cuenta que tiene barba Naruto-baka- Dijo sakura mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.- Ahora díganos quien es usted?

-Por favor, bajen sus armas le aseguro no soy el malo- Dijo con una voz calmada, ellos los miraban fijamente

-Por que confiaríamos en usted?- Pregunto con una voz fría Sasuke

-Por que si yo les quisiera atacar, no crees que ya lo había hecho?- Respondio el hombre misterioso (obiamente ya saben quien es)

Todos se miraron y bajaron las armas lentamente, hasta que kakashi pregunto:

-Quien es usted?, Que hacemos aquí?, Donde estamos?, Como llegamos aquí?- Iba a preguntar mas, pero el lo interrumpió levantado su mano.

-Son muchas preguntas, pero las responderé- Todos miraron atentamente al hombre, para escuchar bien lo que iba a decir- Mi nombre es Albus Dunmbeldore, soy director del colegio en donde están ustedes, llamado Hogwards de Magia Y Hechizeria y no..

-Que!- Grito Naruto con suma sorpresa- no puede ser la magia no existe, no será que esta loco, viejo….- No pudo terminar por que Naruto fue golpeado por sakura- Sakura-chan por que hiciste eso?

- Ten mas respeto al señor Dunmbeldore- Dijo furiosa sakura a Naruto- Lo siento profesor, el no queria llamarlo….

- No importa sakura, todos tiene esa reacción cuando se enteran- Todos miraron a Dunmbeldore- Con que no crees en la magia Naruto?

Dunmbeldore saco de su bolsillo su varita y apunto a unos libros que estaban en la mesa, estos empezaron a flotar y moverse de aquí para alla.

-Ahora me crees Naruto?- pregunto mirando al joven, todos los miraron atonito, excepto kakashi que había oído hablar de los magos.

-Wow, tiene que ensenarme a hacer eso, viejo- Dijo emocionado, pero esa emoción se fue tan rápido como vino, Cuando el profesor le dijo que solo algunas podían tener magia.

- Por favor señor Uzumaki, tome mi varita- Naruto se sorprendió cuando dijo su apellido, el no le había dicho su apellido, pero no dijo nada- veamos si usted tiene magia en su interior.

Ese fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus quejas, felicitaciones, amenazas, entre otras cosas en un review…

Nos vemos en el otro capitulo…yoo


	2. Magia,Seleccion de casa y¿nuevos amigos?

Hola les traigo el segundo capitulo , espero que les guste

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco los personajes de Harry Potter.

Capitulo 2

Magia, Selección de Casas y ¿nuevos amigos?

- Por favor señor Uzumaki, tome mi varita- Naruto se sorprendió cuando dijo su apellido, el no le había dicho su apellido, pero no dijo nada- veamos si usted tiene magia en su interior.

Naruto tomo la varita, y viento fuerte entro por la ventana y salieron varias chispas rojas, Naruto observaba todo con la boca abierta, hasta sasuke se sorprendió.

-Bueno Naruto, felicidades-Naruto seguía sorprendido y con la boca abierta- por favor Sakura ahora prueba tu.

-Si profesor- Sakura tomo la varita, pero no paso nada, ella se decepciono un poco, bajo la mirada.

-Sakura, sacude la varita-Ella alzo la mirada y asintió, sacudió la varita hacia un estante de libros, y estos salieron volando por todos lados, Sakura se sorprendió y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y pregunto al profesor Dunmbeldore.

-Disculpe profesor, por que yo tuve que sacudir la varita y Naruto simplemente lo agarro y salieron la chispas rojas- Sakura esperaba la respuesta, pero el profesor estaba mirando a Naruto, hasta que dijo

-Naruto tiene mucho poder en su interior, la varita lo sintió entonces tuvo como resultado lo que viste- Todos miraban sorprendido a Naruto, excepto Kakashi que sabia porque era.

-¡Si! Sakura-Chan también tiene magia-Saltaba por todos lados de la oficina, hasta que sakura le dio un golpe en la cara-Sakura-Chan no tenias porque pegarme.

-Naruto tranquilízate, sino quieres otro golpe- Naruto se quedo callado, y no dijo nada mas no quería otro golpe, Sasuke tenia una sonrisa en su rostro por lo sucedido entre sus compañeros de equipo.

-Sigamos, por favor sigue usted Hinata- Hinata se acerco lentamente, agarro la varita, no sucedió nada, lo agito hacia el escritorio y una botella exploto

-L-lo siento- Dijo Hinata mirando sorprendida y avergonzada- no era mi intención

-No importa, pero lo importante también tienes magia-Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del profesor Dunmbeldore, esta se sonrojo también sonriendo.

-Bueno por último, su turno señor Uchiha- Sasuke se acerco y agarro la varita, de la varita salieron chispas de color azul , Sasuke mostro una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

-Bueno a partir de ahora ustedes cuatro se quedaran en el colegio practicando magia como todos los otros alumnos, mientras tanto el señor Kakashi y yo encontraremos la forma de volverle a su pueblo.

-¡Si!-Grito Naruto- aprenderé magia genial-Naruto saltaba por todos lados. Todos le miraban con una sonrisa.

-Bueno les mostrare donde se quedaran por hoy, mañana es el primer dia de clases, entre todo el colegio y los alumnos de primer año se decidirá en que casa quedaran, mientras tanto hogwards será su hogar.

-Disculpe profesor Dunmbeldore, pero cuales son las casas?- pregunto Sakura y todos y todos llevaron su mirada al profesor.

-Bueno señorita Haruno, hay 4 casa, Griffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff y Ravencalw, pueden irse a dormir mañana les espera un dia muy largo, bajando las escaleras hay una puerta, ahí será su habitación hay cinco camas, sus uniformes ya están al lado de sus camas, sus libros y varitas mañana temprano los tendrán, Buenas Noches.-Todo iban a Salir cuando el profesor los detuvo.

-Kakashi quiera hablar contigo un rato, por favor- Kakashi miro al profesor y se aceeco al el.

-Si, claro como no profesor- se dirigió al escritorio y se sento en una silla- Ah muchachos, no le digan a nadie de donde vienen podría traer problemas- les dedico una sonrisa.

-Hai- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, salieron del despacho del profesor, bajaron las escaleras, llegaron a la puerta, Naruto y Sasuke iban a entrar pero sakura y hinata les detuvieron.

-Que pasa Sakura-Chan, porque no nos dejan entrar?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Por que Hinata y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar, asi que esperen aquí- Sakura cerro la puerta en la cara de Naruto.

-Bueno baka, creo que tendremos que esperar- Dijo Sasuke rescontandose contra la pared.

-Claro que no teme, yo me voy a pasear-Naruto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un pasillo.

-Hmp, has lo que quieras baka

Naruto iba caminando por un pasillo, fasinado por todo lo que veía, había muchos cuadro como en la oficina del profesor, todas se movían y le señalaban a Naruto.

-AUCH!- Grito Naruto cayendo al piso, había chocado con algo, miro hacia todos lados y no había nada con algo que podía haber chocado y de la nada aparecieron dos muchachos, uno tenia anteojos redondos y cabellos muy alborotado , el otro tenia una cabellera mas "normal" era largo de color negro.

-Quien rayos eres tu?- Pregunto aparentemente enojado el de anteojos redondos

-Te dire quien soy, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y yo estudio magia aquí- se sintió muy orgulloso cuando dijo eso-Pero mi pregunta es quien eres tu?

-Soy James Potter-respondio el muchacho-oye nunca había escuchado de un Uzumaki en el colegio.

-Es que soy nuevo, de intercambio- Dijo muy rápido, rezaba por que no pregunte de donde viene.

-oh! Y de que colegio?- pregunto el muchacho que estaba a su lado.

-emm…- Naruto se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, no conocía ningún otro colegio de magia.

-Eso no es de tu importancia- Naruto se dio la vuelta y miro sorprendido a Sasuke. El muchacho que estaba al lado de james se enojo por la forma en la que le respondió.

-Sasuke! Que…que haces aquí?- Pregunto aliviado de que sasuke lo encontrara.

-Escuche gritos y vine a ver que pasaba, eso es todo baka- respondió con total naturalidad.

-No me digas baka, sasuke- grito Naruto, con el puno lenvantado y fuegos en los ojos.

-¿Hey esperen que rayos sucede aquí? ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el amigo que estaba al lado de james

-Por que habría de responderte?- dijo sasuke en tono frio y miro al ojigris. Naruto se dio cuenta que el otro muchacho se estaba empezando a enojar por como sasuke lo habría tratado.

- El es Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo Naruto, mirando al otro mago que fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke- y Tu?

-Ah lo siento yo soy Sirius Black- Respondio estrechándole la mano a Naruto, dirigió se mirada a Sasuke y no dijo nada.

Naruto será mejor que nos vayamos de nuevo a la habitación, ellas estarán preocupadas- dijo sasuke que seguía mirando de mala manera a sirius.

-Oh! Cierto, buenos nos vemos James y Sirius, ha sido un placer conocerlos- Ssuke ya arrastraba a Naruto del brazo, el seguía con el brazo hacia arriba y con una al cuarto y sakura salto encima de sasuke y lo abrazo.

-Donde estaban? Pregunto hinata muy preocupada, mientras que sasuke intentaba quitar a Sakura de encima. Sakura lo solto y estaba muy sonrojada.

-Solo salimos a dar un paseo, nada mas- dijo sasuke que ya se acostaba, Sakura y Hinata no creían en su palabra, pero igual imitaron a Sasuke.

Naruto se acosto en su cama, pensando en todo lo que le paso en su dia, en un loco muy loco dia

-Creo que hice nuevos amigos- Penso, con una sonrisa, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio.

Hola de nuevo, este fue el segundo capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, Naruto le conoció a James y Sirius….

Bueno dejen sus reviews, yooo


	3. Magia,Seleccion de casa¿nuevos amigos p2

Hola, lamento tanto la tardanza estuve de exámenes y solo tuve tiempo de mirar mi cuaderno, pero bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por los reviews a

- GreeceSJL

- biigtiimerush-Aiko

-Ericka-chan-estrella

Bueno antes continuar con la lectura quisiera aclarar algo, en mi historia cambie un poco las cosas, todos los alumnos llegan de noche, y al dia siguiente de mañana se le podrá a cada alumno en sus respectivas casas y luego seguirán con sus clases.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco los personajes de Harry Potter.

Bueno ya no tomo su tiempo, a leer se a dicho

Capitulo 3

Magia, Selección de Casas y ¿nuevos amigos?-parte 2

-¡NARUTO!-el rubio por poco salto de la cama al techo, pero no pudo por que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura.

-¡Auch!, Sakura-chan porque me pegaste, si no hice nada- se quejaba Naruto con la mano en la cabeza donde sakura le había pegado.

-Na..Naruto-kun, bueno días- Dijo Hinata sonrojada, jugaba con sus dedos, siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con Naruto.

-Bueno días Hinata-chan- Esta se sonrojo mas, Naruto le había preguntado si estaba bien, ella solo pudo asentir. Desvio su miraba de Hinata y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros ya llevan la túnica del colegio, Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Naruto-la voz de Sakura hizo que sus ojos se fijaran su atención en ella- ya vete a bañarte solo faltan 20 minutos para la selección y lleva tu túnica- Naruto no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que Sakura arrastro a Naruto hasta la puerta del baño y lo cerró.

-Diez minutos después-

Naruto salió del baño todo vestido conl a túnica del colegio y con una toalla en su cabeza.

-¡ey! Amigos, ¿dónde queda el gran salón?- pero nadie respondía, Naruto se saco la toalla de la cabeza y vio que nadie estaba ahí, sintió la extraña sensación de que eso ya lo había vivido.-¡Oh no!

Salió corriendo del dormitorio lo más rápido que sus pies lo permitían.

El Gran Salón estaba iluminado por millones de velas que flotaban en el aire, sobre cuatro mesas, donde los alumnos ya estaban sentados, esperando la selección de casas, en las mesas había cucharas, vasos, tenedores, cuchillos y vasos, los alumnos hablaba como nunca.

Los alumnos de primer año iba entrando, sus miradas iban de aquí para alla, deseaban tener ocho ojos para mirar a todos lados, detrás de ellos iban llegando unos jóvenes que tendrían entre 16 años. Delante de los de primer año, se encontraba una mujer alta de aspecto severo, que lleva una túnica esmeralda, el pelo recogido y un sombrero puntiagudo. Su nombre es Minerva McGonagall, en uno de sus manos lleva un sombrero gastado y muy sucio, que lo puso en taburete que estaba enfrente de todos los alumnos nuevos.

Derrepente al sombrero le apareció una boca y se puso a cantar una canción. Al terminar de cantar el salón estallo de aplausos. La profesoraMcGonagall abrió un rollo de pergamino y dijo:

-Cuando los llame por sus nombre se acercaran y se probaran el sombrero para que los seleccione- leyó el primer nombre- Mcgregor Dean.

Un niño de rostro travieso se acerco al taburete, se sento y se puso el sombrero que lo tapo hasta los ojos. Un momento de pausa.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Grito el sombrero

La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplusos, el niño fue corriendo a sentarse a lado de una joven que estaba sentada.

-Finnigan, Jack- de la fila salió un niño, de aspecto timido, se acercaba lenta mente a al taburete, se puso en sombrero. Un momento de pausa y…

-¡RAVENCLAW!- Todo el salón se lleno de aplusos, Jack se levanto del taburete y con una sonrisa fue hacia su mesa. Y asi pasaban los de primero, hasta que al cabo de unos siete minutos la profesora McGonagall grito…

-Uzumaki, Naruto- Derrepente todo el salón se dio vuelta a mirar la fila de donde tenían que salir el tal Uzumaki, pero nadie aparecia.

-Uzumaki, Naruto- Volvio a repetir la profesora, pero nadie se acercaba, hasta que una de las puertas del gran salón se abrió de golpe, de ahí apareció un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-¡Al fin!- grito Naruto, se acerco corriendo a la profesora.- lo siento, es que me perdí, le pregunte a un fantasma donde quedaba el salón, pero en lugar de responderme, me conto su historia de como murió- el salón estallo de risas.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, dos jóvenes se encontraban hablando.

-Naruto me agrada, canuto.- dijo James entre risas a su mejor amigo. James era un joven alto, flaco de cabellos negros azabache, ojos color avellana, anteojos redondos.

-Si a mi también, pero ese tal Sasuke-el nombre se sasuke lo dijo con cierto desprecio- no me agrada para nada, viste como la chicas se le quedan mirando, no tiene nada de especial.

- Ja escuchaste eso lunático, nuestro querido amigo Sirius esta celoso, porque tiene competencia- Remus Lupin alias Lunático , es uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius y James, Remus es alto, flaco, tiene una cabellera castaña, lacio y ojos color miel. Remus reia ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Ai si como no, ese no es competencia para el gran Sirius Black- Lo último con un gran orgullo.

-Si, lo que tu digas Canuto, lo que tu digas- Dijo James mirando hacia taburete donde Naruto se sento.

-Que quieres decir con eso, Jimmy- pregunto sirius mirando directamente a James con ojos entrecerrados.

-No nada, pero mira ya van a seleccionar a Naruto, espero que quede en Gryffindor.

Esto no quedara asi Cornamenta-pensó Sirius.

-Bueno señor Uzumaki, que conmovedora historia, pero por favor quiere hacer el favor de sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero.

-Esta bien- Naruto se sentó, se puso el sombrero, que lo tapo los ojos.

-Ah, interesante- dijo es sombrero- con que un ninja, mmm… albus me debe una explicación.

- ¡AH! ¿Quien rayos dijo eso?- pregunto Naruto

-Solo soy yo Naruto, el sombrero no te preocupes, bueno seguire con lo mio- Naruto le hizo caso y el sombrero siguió- Veo mucha valentía, harias todo por tus amigos y compañeros, te aferras a lo que dices, nunca te das por vencido, vaya Naruto si que eres imperativo, lo que a los profesores les espera este año. Bueno te pondré en…..

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Grito el sombrero seleccionador y todo el salón aplaudió.

Naruto se quito el sombrero, y fue a sentarse a la mesa de gryffindor.

-Naruto puedes sentarse aquí si quieres- Naruto reconoció esa voz, se dio la vuelta y era Sirius quien le dijo eso.

-Gracias- Naruto tenia una gran sonrisa

-¡Genial!, te pusieron en gryffindor-Eso lo dijo James, que estaba sentado al lado de Sirius.

-Felicitaciones, Naruto-Naruto miro al muchacho que lo había felicitado-Ah, lo siento no me presente, mi nombre es Remus Lupin. Naruto estrecho su contra la de Remus, y luego miro al taburete.

-Haruno, Sakura-De la fila salió Sakura, se sento en el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

-Interesante, creo que los últimos van a ser ninjas, veo mucha sabiduría, mucha inteligencia y una mente dispuesta, bueno te pondré en..

-¡RAVENCLAW!-Sakura, suspiro de alivio y fue a sentarse en la mesa de ravenclaw, todos le felicitaban y otros se le quedaban mirando con cara de enbobados y algunas chicas cuchicheaban entre si, escucho algo será natural su cabello, pero no les dio importancia y se sento al lado de una chica de cabellos color rubios, tenia un rostro timido y sonrosado.

-Uchiha, Sasuke-Sasuke camino hacia el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete.

-MMM….mucha ambicion de ganar, tienes grandes amigos Sasuke, cometiste varios errores y ellos igual te quieren como eres. Mucha astucias, bueno decidido te pondré en…

-¡SLYTHERIN!- La mesa de Slytherin estallo de aplusos, al igual que la mesa de Ravenclaw y algunos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que lo hacían por respeto. Sasuke se saco el sombrero y fue para la mesa de Slytherin, algunas chicas lo miraban enbobadas, se sentó al lado de un muchacho de cabellos rubios que hablaba con un muchacho de cabellos negro, su cabellos se veía grasoso, piel palida, flaco, alto.

-Con que Sasuke Uchiha ¿eh?- Sasuke no lo miro, pero se dio cuenta de que era el muchacho de cabellos rubios.

-Si ¿algún problema?- Pregunto Sasuke con indiferencia, al muchacho, este sonrio ante su actitud.

-Yo me llamo Lucius Malfoy. Me agradas Uchiha-Dijo Lucius, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no le hacia caso, se enfado un poco pero lo dejo pasar y se dio vuelta a seguir mirando la selección.

-Hyūga, Hinata- Hinata se acerco lentamente, estaba roja de vergüenza, jugaba con sus dedos, se sento en el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

-mmm…muy inteligente, mucha valentía, te preocupas mucho por tu familia, timida, no te das por vencida muy fácilmente, bueno decidido te voy a llevar en…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Hinata, se levanto y camino torpemente hacia la mesa de gryffindor. Se sentó al lado de una joven de cabellos rojos, piel morena, ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Felicitaciones, eres gryffindor-Le felicitaron los alumnos, Hinata bajo la mirada, avergonzada de tanta atención.

-Hinata-chan esta en gryffindor lastima que Sakura-chan no-Dijo Naruto- Pero no importa nos encontraremos en los recreos, clases.

-Bienvenidos, a otro año nuevo en Hogwarts, bueno deben tener mucha hambre asi que empieze el banquete.

Naruto, Sakura y Hinata quedaron impresonados por la cantidad de comida que había. Naruto empezó a llevar en plato un poco de todo, al igual que Sirius y James. Los tres comían como si no hubiera mañana, luego de comer todos los alumnos se levantaron de su asiento e iban a ir a su sala común por sus casas ya empezaban las clases. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura fueron detenidos por el Profesor Dumbledor.

-Ustedes tres tendrán una pequeña clases de refuerzo luego de la cena, todos los prfesores ya están avisados, pueden retirarse.-Todos asintieron y cada uno fue a su sala común.

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

Espero que les halla gustado, dejen sus comentarios

Yoo!


	4. Conociendo a Emily Bell

Hola les traigo un capitulo de la historia.

Gracias por los comentarios.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco los personajes de Harry Potter.

Capitulo 4

Sakura iba caminando por el séptimo piso del castillo había salido de la sala común de ravenclaw, al principio iba siguiendo a los alumnos, pero cada alumno iba por los muchos pasillos que había. Se quedo en el medio de donde estaba y miro su horario. Según el horario le toca Pociones con los de Hufflepuff.

-Donde queda el aula?- se pregunto para ella misma, mientras volvia a mirar el horario.

-Emm, disculpa- pregunto una muchacha detrás de Sakura- necesitas ayuda?

Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirar quien le había preguntado eso, era la misma chica que estaba sentada junto a ella en el gran salón, tiene los cabellos rubios, rostro timido y sonrosado, y unos ojos de color café intenso.

-Si gracias, veo que tenemos estamos en la misma casa- Sakura miro a la chica con una sonrisa- No encuentro la clase de Pociones, por cierto soy Sakura Haruno.

-Emily Bell, un placer- Emily le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura la cual ella le devolvió- La clase de pociones esta en las mazmorras, te acompaño, a mí también me toca pociones.

Las dos iban caminando por los pasillos de las mazmorras, Sakura se dio cuenta que las mazmorras era mucho mas frio y tenebro que los otros lugares.

-Mi padre es mago y mi madre bruja, pero mi mama es hija de muggles, y los tuyos?- pregunto Emily a Sakura

-¿Qué rayos es muggles? – pensó Sakura y respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.- los mios también.

-En serio? Genial- Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza se sentía mal por mentirles a Emily, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

Se había dado cuenta, que una vez que conoces y empiezas a hablar con Emily no era nada timida, mas bien hablaba mucho, pero a Sakura no le molestaba de hecho ella también era asi.

Llegaron a clase y por suerte el profesor no había llegado a clase, Emily y Sakura se sentaron al final de la fila, Sakura de nuevo volvió a escuchar que hablaba de ella en algunas mesas mas delante de donde ella estaba escucho que unas chicas de Hufflepuff decían será de verdad su cabello, Sakura suspiro y solo bajo la cabeza.

-No te pongas mal, yo creo que tu cabello es lindo, a demás es diferente algo que siempre es bueno- Sakura levanto su cabeza y vio que Emily lo decía de verdad noto verdadera sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Gracias Emily- Sakura se sintió muy bien después de eso, había hecho una verdadera amiga.

El profesor entro a clase, era no muy alto, pero si gordo de cara redonda, cabello gris-rubio y con un bigote.

Bienvenidos a todos, para los que no me conocen soy Horace Slughorn y seré su profesor de pociones, bueno empecemos- Destapo uno de los calderos- Bueno alguien me puede decir que contiene este caldero?

-Poción multijugos- Dijo Emily muy despacio como si dijera solo para ella. Sakura miro a Emily.

-Por que no respondes- Ella miro a Sakura y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, no me digan que nadie sabe la respuesta- El profesor miro a todos los alumnos y nadie se atrevía a responder o no sabían la respuesta. Hasta que Sakura alzo su mano.

-Si señorita…-

-Haruno señor, pero creo que mi compañera Emily, sabe la respuesta- Emily alzo la mirada de golpe y miro a Sakura y luego al profesor.

-Emm, es poción multijugos.

-Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor- Respondio el profesor bonachon con una sonrisa.

El profesor fue explicando una nueva lección , asi pasaron las horas hasta que sono el timbre que significaba el final de clases. Todos los alumnos iba saliendo para su próxima clase.

-Gracias Sakura….

-Para que están los amigos- Sakura sonrio a Emily.

-Bueno ahora tenemos Defensa contra las artes Oscuras- Las dos amigas iban encaminándose a su siguiente clase.

Si lose es muy corto es que me que sin imaginación, pero el siguiente será mas largo se los prometo…

Sakura hizo una nueva amiga que salió de mi imaginación.^^

Bueno nos vemos en siguiente capitulo.

yoooooooooo


	5. ¡Fue sin querer! queriendo

! ¡Hola un nuevo capítulo! Al fin….

Los personajes de Naruto y Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 5

¡Fue sin querer!...queriendo

Entre todos los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo se distinguía una cabellera rubia, Naruto estaba hablado con James y Sirius, Remus se excuso diciendo que tenia reunión de prefectos, James le explico a Naruto lo que son los prefectos ya que el rubio se quedo con cara de ¿qué rayos dijiste?

-Y esa es la función de los prefectos- Termino James mirando a una chica de cabellos rojos.

-Hablando de prefectos-Sirius también miraba a la misma chica, pero no con la misma mirada que tenia James.

-Espérenme un rato chico- El de anteojos se iba acercando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa tonta.

-Ya empezaran- Naruto miro a Sirius con cara de ¿qué quieres decir? Este solo le respondió con ya lo veras o mejor escucharas. El ya sentía cada vez más ignorante y se dio vuelta a mirar lo que iba a pasar o como dijo Sirius escuchar.

-Mi pelirroja, ¿Cómo estás?- James gritó recalcando "mi pelirroja", haciendo que todo el pasillo se diera vuelta mirar por que el grito. La chica se dio vuelta, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto.

-Yo conozco esa cara de enojo, ya lo he visto, pero ¿en dónde?- pensó Naruto viendo como la chica se acercaba amenazadoramente a James.

-¡Ya se a quien se parece!- Grito Naruto haciendo que sirius se diera la vuelta mirarlo- no es nada solo recordé algo- se disculpo Naruto, Sirius se dio la vuelta a mirar la escena.

-¡CALLATE POTTER!- El nombre de la chica es Lily Evans, tiene piel blanca (ahora roja por la ira), cabellos rojos, ojos de un intenso color verde como la esmeralda- y que te importa como este, tengo muchas otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Lily se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, James la persiguió y la tomo del brazo para que no siguiera caminando.

-Vamos lily, ¿Qué es más importante que yo?- James tenía una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, cosa que hacia enojar mas a lily- Que dices si ¿aceptas salir conmigo?

-¡Nunca saldría con un arrogante como tú!- La chica se soltó del agarre de James- ¿por qué no le pides una chica de tu club de fans?- Ella ya se iba caminando cuando dijo eso.

-¡Ah! con qué es eso, ¿estás celosa?-James la seguía mirando, ella se dio la vuelta y le grito:

-¡NUNCA!- y desapareció del pasillos junto a Alice Flint, una chica de cara redonda y rostro muy amable. James seguía mirando por donde se había ido lily y Alice.

-Wow, lily es la copia de Sakura pero pelirroja- Pensó Naruto

Naruto y Sirius se acercaron a James que tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-Se que me ama, solo…que no lo acepta- le dijo James a Sirius y Naruto.

-Wow, esa chica enojada es peor que la vieja hokage- Dijo Naruto, James y Sirius lo miraron con cara de ¿Qué?

-Hokage se llama mi abuela- Respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Que nombre tan raro.

-Si tienes razón, nunca antes lo había escuchado.

Mientras los dos amigos seguían discutiendo de que el nombre era muy raro, Naruto aprovecho el momento para ir a buscar a Sasuke y luego pensaría que decirle a James y Sirius.

-¡Hey! Naruto- El rubio al escuchar su nombre paro de inmediato- ¿A dónde vas? Se dio la vuelta para mirar quien lo había llamado, rezaba por que no fueran James o Sirius.

Se encontró con Remus que venía con muchacho, bajo, gordito, piel pálida, cabellos marrones. Naruto miro al muchacho, sintiendo un poco de desconfianza.

-Hola Remus y…

-Upss, discúlpame no te había presentado, Naruto el es Peter Pettigrew.

-Hola peter, un placer mi nombre como ya sabrás es Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hola- Ambos se estrecharon la mano, aunque Naruto todavía sentía cierta desconfianza

-Seguro se me pasara cuando lo conozca un poco mas- pensó Naruto

Los tres iban caminando para su siguiente clase que era defensa contras las artes oscuras con los de slytherin.

Ya varios alumnos se encontraba en la clase, Remus y Peter se sentaron al final de la fila de la derecha, mientras que Naruto al ver a Sasuke fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Hola teme- saludo Naruto a su mejor amigo-¿Cómo vas en tu primer dia? Yo ya hice varios amigos.

-Hola baka, en primer lugar no me importa hacer amigos y me va bien- Respondió Sasuke cortante.

- Has visto a Sakura?-Pregunto Sasuke sin mirar a Naruto- desde el almuerzo que no la veo….y Hinata?

-¿Por que preguntas?- Naruto miraba pícaramente a Sasuke.

-Acaso no puedo preguntar dónde o como estan mis compañeras de grupo?- Respondio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah tienes razón, yo ya creí otra cosa- Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-¿Que creías?- Pregunto intentado disimular su curiosidad, que por cierto falló.

-Nada.

-Naruto.

-¿Que?

-¡Dimelo, baka!

-Ah, bueno pero no enojes cuando te lo diga, ¿si?-Naruto miro a todos lados para ver quien andaba cerca.

-Naruto

-¿Si?

-¡Se puede saber que rayos haces mirando a todos lado!

-Solo me aseguraba que nadie estee cerca- dijo poniendo cara de inocente.

-Baka, nadie nos conoce es el primer dia de clases- decía Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia. Ahora dime lo que tu creías.

-¿Por que te interesa tanto lo que yo crea?

-Naruto solo dilo que estoy a punto de perder la ultima gota de mi paciencia contigo.

-Bueno ya solo creí que ya te empezaba a gustar Sakura-chan- Dicho esto Naruto miro a Sasuke con detenimiento esperando su respuesta.

-Que claro que no- Dijo desviando la mirada hacia la pizarra- nunca me gustara esa molestia.

-Si tu lo dices.

-Si, si yo lo dijo y además…..- no pudo terminar la frase por que enfrente de ellos se encontraban dos muchachos de slytherin. Sasuke ya conocía sa los dos, el que tenia cabellos rubios, piel palida nariz puntiaguda era Lucius Malfoy y el de pelo grasiento y negro , piel palida, ojos negros era Severus Snape.

-Vaya, Uchiha yo que pensé, que serias alguien digno de estar en slytherin- Dijo con burla, luego miro a Naruto con desprecio- pero veo que no.

-Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, vete- Respondió Sasuke, mirando con desprecio a Lucius.

-¡Oh no!, ahora que me lo dices esto es solo el comienzo, todavía hay mucho que decir.

-Naruto ahí estas….- pero Sirius al ver que estaba parado con una cara de odio en su cara se dio cuenta que lucius y severus era el causante de esa cara.

-James mira, Naruto hizo nuevos amigos- Dijo con sarcasmo- vayamos a ayudarle. Ambos se dirigieron donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke.

-Entonces escupe, ricitos de oro.- Respondió Naruto

-Jajajaja bien dicho Naruto- James y Sirius se pusieron al lado de Naruto.

-¿Algún problema Malfoy?- Sirius dio un paso al frente de Lucius, este lo miro con una cara de odio.

-Nada que te importe Black, vamos Severus- Se dio la vuelta y camino directo a su asiento.

-Gracias chicos, pero yo podía solo.

-No hay de que, pero nos dejaste una gran duda- James miro a Sasuke y se acerco a él.

-Hola mi nombre es James Potter.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- Al ver que el no iba hablar entonces se dio la vuelta a mirar a Sirius.

-Ya se los dije es el nombre de mi abuela, que vive en una Aldea muy lejos.

-Genial, ¿que tan lejos?- pregunto con curiosidad Sirius.

-Lejos- respondió muy serio Naruto.

Cuando James iba a preguntar algo el profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras había aparecido al salón.

-Hola a todos, bien empecemos- El profesor explico durante las últimas horas restantes los diferentes hechizos defensas como había que utilizarlos.

-Para la próxima clase un pergamino de todo los que le hable, puden salir- Naruto se levanto se su silla.

-Ah, me duele todo lo que tengo, pero la clase fue muy interesante, ¿verdad Sasuke?- Dijo Naruto mientras salían del salón de clases.

-Vaya, Vaya el dúo dinámico. Naruto se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el palido rostro de Lucius Malfoy y otras mas personas que no conocia

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto con fastidio Sasuke.

-Me retracto existen personas mas molestas que Sakura, aunque no es tan molesta- Sasuke sacudió su cabeza que estaba pensando.

- Nada solo cobrarles por cómo nos llamo tu amigo- Tenia una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

-Ah ¿por eso trajiste a tus gorilas contigo verdad?- Naruto ya se empezó a molestar.

-Sabes Sasuke creo que le dare una cucharada de su propia medicina a ricitos de oro- Naruto tiro su mochila y saco su varita, Lucius y sus amigos lo imitaron.

-Dejen chicos, yo puedo solo con este- Los dos bajaron sus varitas y se alejaron un poco.

-Naruto, solo no hagas ninguna tontería- Naruto tenia una sonrisa treviesa en su rostro.

-Bueno creo que si lo hara- pensó Sasuke.

Te enseñare lo que aprendí en mis veinte minutos en la biblioteca- con un movimiento, Naruto sacudió su varita y al instante Lucius se encontraba flotando de cabeza. Sus amigos se dispusieron a ayudarlo, pero James y Sirius lo apuntaron con sus varitas.

-Si fuera ustedes no lo haría- Ambos se miraron entre si y bajaron su varita.

-Naruto bájale el pantalón- Gritó James, con una sonrisa traviesa, él los miro y asintió, al instante Lucius se encontraba en calzoncillos, lo bajo al suelo, Lucius estaba rojo de vergüenza se agarro los pantalones y se fue corriendo junto con los gorilas que vinieron con él ,los presentes se empezaron a reir, al igual James y Sirius.

-Bien jajaja hecho jajaja Naruto- decía entre risas Sirius, estaba agarrándose las costillas de tanto reírse.

- Si que simpático señor Black- La profesora Mcgonagall se encontraba cruzando los brazos, a su lado se encontraba Lucius y sus amigos, que tenían una mirada de odio, pero una sonrisa triunfante.

-Profesora ellos fueron los que me hicieron lo que usted ya sabe- Dicho esto se puso rojo y bajo cabeza.

-Señor Uzumaki, Potter y Black a mi despacho- los tres asintieron y siguiron a la profesora Mcgonagall.

Bueno que les pareció, a mi me encanto el capitulo, me reía mientras lo escribía, esa fue la primera broma del año y también una venganza. Espero que haber sacado unas cuantas risas….

Bueno si por favor pueden dejan un pequeño review, para esta pequeña niña con una loca imaginación =3

Nos vemos

yoooooooooooooooooo


	6. El castigo, encuentros y mi otro yo

Hola les traigo un nuevo capítulo, después de tanto es que mi computadora se descompuso y estuve así toda la semana.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, que me animan a seguir escribiendo- gracias!-

Los personajes de Naruto y Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 6

El Castigo, encuentros y mi otro yo.

Al llegar al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, los tres amigos seguían riéndose mentalmente por lo sucedido hace unos pocos minutos en el pasillo.

-Señor Uzumaki esto es una vergüenza, me lo esperaba de los Señores Black y Potter, pero de usted?- los tres estaban parados en frente de la profesora y tenían la miraba fija en al profesora.

-Supongo que no me conoce los suficiente- Dijo Naruto que pareció un susurro pero la profesora logro escucharlo.

-Tiene razón no lo conozco lo suficiente- la profesora suspiro, y escucho unas cuanta risas provenientes de a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban.

-Señor Malfoy, le dije que esperara a fuera- Dijo la profesora con una voz seria- luego tenemos que hablar con el profesor Slughorn, porque no creo que el señor Uzumaki le haya bajado el pantalón por que quiso.

Las risas se acabaron en cuanto la profesora termino de hablar y Lucius se puso rojo, Naruto, Sirius y James miraron a Lucius con una sonrisa triunfante, se dio la vuelta y salieron del despacho de la profesora.

-En cuanto a ustedes tienen suerte de que las clases recién empiezan por lo tanto no puedo sacarle puntos- Los tres se miraron unos a otros con una sonrisa, los tres dijeron un leve ¡si!- pero eso no significa que no les daré un castigo- Sus sonrisas desaparecieron en seguida cuando la profesora menciono la palabra castigo.

-Profesora yo solo le quería decir que no meta a James y a Sirius ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que yo hice - James, Sirius y la profesora quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de Naruto.

-Bueno ¿eso es cierto señor Potter?- pregunto la profesora a James.

-No, no es cierto profesora- Naruto le miro con una cara ¿de qué haces?, este solo le ignoró y siguió- yo le di la idea a Naruto de bajarle el pantalón a Malfoy.

-Bueno si eso es cierto entonces usted también queda castigado- Dijo la profesora, luego miro a Sirius- y usted también tiene algo que ver señor Black ¿o no?

-Bueno de hecho, si estoy involucrado en la situación profesora- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa- de hecho yo fui el que le dio la idea a James de que le bajara el pantalón y luego James se lo dijo a Naruto.

-¿Eso es cierto Señor Potter?- la profesora ahora miraba a James.

-Si profesora esa es la pura verdad- respondió James, Naruto miraba todo con asombro, no podía creer, eso dos amigos que solo conoció hace un día estaban con estaban mintiendo por él, bueno solo un poco estaban mintiendo.

-Bueno si es así, los tres quedan castigados, en el trascurso del día le estaré llamando para decirles sus castigos, pueden retirarse- los tres salieron del despacho y Naruto se puso en frente de ellos dos.

-Por que hicieron?- pregunto mirando a los dos- pudieron haberse pasado el castigo.

-Pero no lo hicimos- respondió Sirius.

-Mira eres nuestro amigo, y más ahora ya casi eres uno de nosotros- Los tenían una sonrisa, Naruto también les sonrió y les dijo:

-Gracias chicos, de veras.

-Bueno ya basta de muestras de afecto, vamos a nuestra siguiente clase antes de que lleguemos tarde- dijo Sirius empezando a caminar.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Canuto?- james señalo a Sirius y este lo miro.

-¿De qué hablas James?- pregunto Sirius .

-¡OH NO!- James miro a Naruto e hizo un gesto dramático- lo hemos perdido Naruto. Lo hemos perdido- volvió a decir mas dramáticamente

-Tienes razón James, lo hemos perdido- Dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza dramáticamente siguiéndole el juego a James. Sirius rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazo mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Ah ya chicos ¿es tan raro que quiera llegar a clases temprano?'- hablo Sirius diciendo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡Sí! Claro que si- se escucho una voz detrás de ello, Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver quien respondió. Era Remus, ahora los tres miraron a Sirius.

-Chico pero Sirius tiene razón, vamos a clase antes de que sea muy tarde- Dijo Remus.

-Ey ¿Peter donde se encuentra?- pregunto Naruto mirando a todos lados, para ver si lo encontraba.

-Me dijo que iba hacer algo y luego nos alcanzaba- Los tres salieron en dirección a su siguiente clase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de salir de su clase de Herbologia, los cinco amigos se dirigieron al gran salón para almorzar.

-Si al fin, que hambre tengo- Dijo Naruto sirviendo en su plato todo lo que veía, al igual que los demás.

-Todos coincidimos contigo- Dijo Sirius comiendo una pata de pollo

-Oigan chicos la comida no se va a acabar ¿saben?- Dijo Peter mirando a Sirius, James y Naruto.

-Peter tiene razón- Coincidió Remus, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Naruto desvió su mirada de su plato y miro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw buscando la rosada cabellera de Sakura hasta que la encontró al final de la mesa hablando animadamente con chica de cabellos rubios, se paro se su asiento y fue para donde Sakura estaba.

-Sakura-Chan- Saludo Naruto- y…..

-Emily Bell- respondió Emily.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, veo que hiciste una amiga Sakura-chan-Naruto se sentó en frente de ellas dos. ¿Que tal estas?

-Eso no importa Naruto baka, he escuchado que te ganaste un castigo- Reprendió Sakura- Si eso es verdad…-y sus palabras se perdieron en el aire, Sakura perforaba a Naruto con la mirada.

-Emm….Sabes Remus me está llamando mejor me voy a ver qué es lo que quiere, nos vemos- Naruto salió de ahí corriendo Sakura podía mandarle a volar si le decía la verdad. Al estar lejos de la vista de Sakura, Naruto fue caminando por el pasillo, iba distraídamente hasta que choco con alguien.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo- Ahh…Hinata-Chan, desde la selección que no te he visto, ¿en donde estabas?

-E-En el m-mismo sa-salon que tu Naruto-Kun- respondió Hinata mirando al suelo ya que su cara se encontraba roja.

-En serio no me había dado cuenta- respondió pensativamente intentando recordar si había visto a Hinata en alguna de sus clases.

-¡HINATA!- se escucho que alguien le estaba llamando, y era nada más y menos que Lily Evans- ¿Dónde estabas te busque por todas partes?

-Lily es el Naruto, Naruto es el Lily- Les Presento Hinata.

-Un placer, tú eras el que está con Potter en la clase se defensa ¿verdad?- Pregunto lily.

-Si, ¿pero por que le dices Potter?-Pregunto a la chica.

-Falta de Confianza- respondió y luego se dio la vuelta para volver a hablar con Hinata- Vamos a la sala común ahora tenemos tiempo libre.

-N-Nos vemos Naruto-Kun- se despidió Hinata, mientras iba con Lily a la sala común. Naruto se siguió su camino dispuesto a buscar a Remus para preguntarles algunas cosas.

-¡Oye tu!- Grito alguien a la espalda de Naruto-¡el rubio!- se dio la vuelta y se encontró con uno de tercero.- ¿Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki?

-Si, ese soy yo- respondió un poco confundido.

-Ahora la profesora Mcgonagall te espera en su despacho- Dicho esto se fue corriendo a reunirse con sus amigos.

-¡Ey!- Grito Naruto al de tercero, pero era muy tarde el ya se había ido muy lejos- ¿Donde quedaba el despacho de la profesora?, solo esta mañana me fui y ya no recuerdo- se reprendió Naruto. Hasta que vio una silueta gordita cruzando el pasillo.

-Peter- pensó- el me podría decir donde se encuentra el despacho.

-¡Peter!- Grito, este lo miro y se acerco a él.

-Naruto ¿por qué no estás con la profesora Mcgonagall?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Por qué no sé dónde está el despacho, me lo puedes decir ya se me olvido-.

-Si, sígueme- Asi los dos iban pasando por vario pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta donde se podía escuchar varias personas hablando.

-Bueno gracias- Naruto miro la puerta y luego miro de nuevo a Peter- Deséame Suerte- cuando entro pudo notar que James y Sirius ya estaban ahí- Hola.

-Señor Uzumaki donde esta lo mande llamar hace media hora-la profesora Mcgonagall estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio mirando con un poco de enojo a Naruto.

-No paso tanto ¿o sí?- Naruto se acerco a James y a Sirius- Bueno creo que sí.

-Bueno-Comenzó la Mcgonagall – su castigo será para Sábado a primera hora, lo cual consistirá en limpiar el baño del tercer piso, sin magia, yo personalmente me encargare que cada uno cumpla con su castigo y que lo hagan sin magia.

-¡¿QUE?-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-No puede, el sábado salimos a Hogsmeade- Dijo James.

-James tiene razón, ponga otro día el castigo-Coincidió Sirius.

-No importa se van a quedar, tendrán otro fin de semana para salir, tenían que haber pensado antes de hacer lo que hicieron, pueden irse.

Los tres salieron del despacho un poco enojados.

-Tenía que comprar algunas cosas, para nuestras bromas- se quejo Sirius.

-Lo siento chicos, yo los metí en esto.-

-Bueno no importa ya veremos la forma de cómo salir de ese castigo- Dijo James sintiéndose mejor.

Y así pasaron los días, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban todas las noches para las clases de refuerzo que el profesor les había dicho, Naruto descubrió que no solo le gustaba el colegio le encantaba, Sakura se veía fascinada por todas las clases que daba, aunque algunas veces no podía estudiar ya que la mayoría hombres quedaban mirando, Emily siempre los ahuyentaba ,y le ayudaba en algunas cosas que ella no comprendía , en cambio Sasuke no había hecho amigos, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba solo o con Naruto y a veces con Peter, James y Remus, siempre que Sirius no esté cerca por que cada vez se encontraba era inevitable que se pusieran a pelear o mandarse miradas asesinas, en lo único que estaban de acuerdo era que Lucius era un Idiota, Hinata sin embargo se volvió una de las mejores amigas de lily y Alice, le iba muy bien en los estudios, se volvió un poco más segura, pero siempre que veía Naruto era inevitable que se pusiera roja, cosa que no pasaba desapercibido por lily.

La salida a Hogsmeade era de lo que todo los alumnos hablaban, la mayoría ya habían salido, excepto por tres amigos que se encontraban en el baño del tercer piso limpiando.

-¿Oigan no encontraron una manera de salir de aquí?- Pregunto Sirius, hablando lo suficientemente despacio para que la profesora no oyera.

-No canuto, yo no ¿y tu Naruto?- Los dos le miraron esperanzados.

-Tengo una idea ¿pero debo decirle?- pensó Naruto – no creo que a Kakashi sensei le moleste, cierto ¡hagámoslo!

-Si, tengo una idea- Dijo Naruto de repente.

-En serio pues dínoslo, Naruto- Naruto se aseguro que la profesora no estuviera cerca.

-Bueno este es el plan yo encontré un hechizo que es para multiplicarme….

-¡En serio eso es genial!- Grito sirius- porque yo conozco una poción no un hechizo.

-Shhhhh- dijeron James y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-Bueno yo lo que hare es multiplicarme y luego convertir clones en ustedes dos, dejamos los clones aquí limpiando el baño y regresamos unos pocos minutos antes.- finalizo Naruto y ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Bueno necesito que alguien distraiga a Mcgonagall, mientras hago los clones-Naruto miro a ambos y Sirius dijo:

-No hay problemas Mcgonagall pasa cada 10 minutos, recién se acaba de ir- respondió.

-Bueno dense la vuelta- Ambos le miraron con cara de ¿que?- el hechizo el secreto- Dijo Naruto, ambos aceptaron, luego de varios ¿porque? hasta que aceptaron luego de que Naruto les dijo que les iba a enseñar algún día. Naruto con sus manos hizo una serie movimientos, dijo bien despacio "jutsu clones de sombra" y luego de un PUF, aparecieron dos más iguales a Naruto, James pregunto que fue ese ruido, Naruto respondió solo con un esperen y lo verán, luego convirtió a los dos clones en James y Sirius.

-Ya esta pueden darse la vuelta- Anuncio Naruto, los dos dieron media vuelta y se sorprendieron al verse ellos mismo en el baño.

-Bueno otro yo, quédate y limpia el baño- le dijo James a su clon.

-Que bien me veo- dijo el clon de Sirius.

-Saben me agrada mi otro yo- Naruto y James rieron ante el comentario de Sirius

-Genial, bueno salgamos antes de que venga Mcgonagall- ellos se disponían a salir cuando, vieron a Naruto seguir limpiando el lavabo-Oye y tu Naruto ¿no vas con nosotros?

-No es que yo los metí en esto…

-No ya hablamos sobre esto, así que haces otro clon y te vienes con nosotros-Dijo James mirando a Naruto y luego a Sirius.

-Está bien ya vengo- Naruto se metió en el uno de los cubículos e hizo lo mismo con sus manos y volvió a aparecer otro clon. Ambos salieron.

-Ya nos podemos ir- Afirmo Naruto, y así salieron los tres sigilosamente del baño.

-James saca el mapa, para ver si se acerca- James asintió y saco el mapa del merodeador y su cara cambio a uno más asustado.

-Corran entren en el pasadizo de ahí, rápido que Mcgonagall viene por aquí- los tres corrieron y entraron en el pasadizo, esperaron hasta que la profesora se vaya y luego siguieron su camino para llegar a Hogsmeade.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué les pareció?

Por suerte el problema de la computadora ya se arreglo y podre actualizar más pronto. !Si!

En serio gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, la historia se pone cada vez más interesante eso creo jajajaja.

Dejen sus comentarios… suerte!


	7. Hogsmeade

_¡Hola les traigo un nuevo capítulo! (Al fin ya era hora)_

_Quiera agradecer a todos los que comentaron que me animan a seguir a delante con esta historia =]_

_Espero que esta capitulo les guste!_

**-Los que están en negrita son pensamientos-**

_Los personajes de Naruto y Harry Potter no me pertenecen._

_Capitulo 7:__Hogsmeade_

_Pov Sasuke_

Cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade, me impresione un poco, las calles estaban llenos de alumnos de Hogwards, tenía un poco de dinero que nos había dado Kakashi antes de salir, me dirigí a un pequeño bar con el nombre "las tres escobas", entre a apenas podía moverme ya que había muchos alumnos hablando y tomando un liquido amarillo muy espumoso.

-¡Hey Sasuke!- Me llamo alguien, me gire para ver quién era el que me llamo, era Peter era un muchacho muy simpático, pero escondía algo, casi siempre tenía una cara de desesperado y de ¿que voy a hacer?, esa era la misma cara que tenia Suigetsu cuando escondía algo o cuando Karin lo amenazaba que iba esconder sus espada si lo seguía molestando.- ¿Quieres tomar una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo y Remus?, ya que Sirius, Naruto y James están castigados.

-Está bien- respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Oh! Al fin te encuentro Peter, ¡Ah! Sasuke ¿que tal?- Pregunto Remus con un chocolate en la mano, como un chocolate puede hacer tan feliz a un hombre me dije a mi mismo cuando vi rostro radiante de felicidad.

-Remus ¿otra vez con chocolates?- Pregunto incrédulo Peter al ver que su amigo tenía varios chocolates de diferentes marcas en una bolsita, este solo se encogió de hombros. Llegamos hasta una mesa que estaba libre y nos sentamos, estábamos hablando, bueno más bien ellos estaban hablando mientras yo escuchaba, sin hacerles mucho caso, desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta y ahí estaba ella, con una par de chicas hablando alegremente, me quede mirándola observando su hermoso cabello.

-Que estoy pensando-me dije en voz baja, sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos, cuando volví a mirarle ella me miraba y me saludo con una sonrisa y siguió conversando con una chica de cabellos rubios.

-Hola, caballeros ¿van a desear algo de tomar?- Esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, era chica de unos 23 anos, rubia y ojos azules y como siempre me miraba con una sonrisa, escuche que Peter y Remus se estaban riendo, les fulmine con la mirada y enseguida se callaron.

-Emm...si tres cervezas de mantequilla- Dijo Peter, haciendo que la chica desviara su mirada de mi, que ¡frustrante es eso!

-Está bien ¿nada mas?- Y enseguida me miro de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso es todo- Dije molesto, la chica en seguida se fue a traer las famosas cervezas de mantequilla.

-Jjajajaja, Sasuke eres todo un rompecorazones-Dijo Remus riéndose al igual que Peter- Tenias que ver la cara de la pobre luego que le hablaste así jajajaja

-Es tan frustrante que se te queden mirando asi- Dije más molesto que antes.

-Si lo sé – Dijo Remus con una sonrisa- Cuando estoy reunido con James o con Sirius, las chicas son iguales, y ya sabes con son esos dos que les encantan llamar la atención, donde sea.

-Pero tienes que intentar ser amable con las personas- Dijo Peter con un tono de burla.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- dije en un tono peligroso, el se asusto un poco, sonreí por eso.

-No so-solo digo que no puedes ser amable con nadie-Dijo con pequeño tono de miedo en su voz.

-Apostamos un galeón, a que puedo ser amable con la chica- Dije con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No creo que puedas-Dijo Peter un poco más seguro, Remus veía esto con una sonrisa, queriéndose matar de la risa.

-Eso lo veremos…

-Cuando termine de hablar, apareció la misma chica con tres vasos enormes de cerveza de mantequilla y los dejo en frente de cada uno, luego me volvió a mirar y pregunto:

-¿No van a querer nada mas?-pregunto de nuevo sacando a relucir su sonrisa, tratando de ser lo más amable posible, le dije:

-No**..**

**-vamos Sasuke dilo es simple solo un gracias, vamos no seas cobarde-**

**-**gra….cias- dije e hizo una muequea parecida a una sonrisa, pero en el interior quería matar a la Peter por obligarme a hacer eso. La chica se sonrojo al instante y parecía que se iba a desmayar, solo mostro una sonrisa tonta y se fue.

-Me debes un galeón, Peter- le dije tomando un poco de la cerveza de mantequilla era muy delicioso, nunca probé nada parecido a esto, me lo tome todo y me levante dispuesto a salir del lugar pagando la cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Remus a cercando a donde yo estaba.

-Voy a recorrer un poco el lugar- Y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Espera, voy contigo- Dijo saliendo detrás mio.

_Pov Sakura_

Emily me recomendó un lugar, para irnos a tomar algo llamado "cerveza de mantequilla" en las tres escobas, nos dirigimos al lugar que era casi imposible entrar, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ahí.

-Saku espérame un rato aquí, voy a encontrar un lugar para sentarnos- Me dijo mirando a todos por si tenía suerte y encontraba un lugar.

-Si no hay problema- Me miro y luego se metió en la multitud de personas, por suerte ahí al lado mío se encontraba Rose y Anna unas amigas de Huffelpuff y nos pusimos a charlar muy animadamente, luego de un minuto sentí que alguien me estaba mirando, me di la vuelta pero no había nadie mirando me, luego visualice a Sasuke y a sus amigos y El me miro y yo le sonreí como señal de saludo, luego desvió su mirada.

-¿A quién miras?-Pregunto Emily, mirando hacia donde yo estaba mirando.

-A nadie- Dije pero sentía que mis mejillas se encendían.

-Te estás sonrojando Saku- Me dijo tenía una mirada picara- Es a Uchiha ¿verdad?

-¿Que tonterías dices?- Me hice la tonta, pero sentía mis mejillas arder- Claro que no

-Claro que si- Dijo Emily mirándome directamente- Te gusta Uchiha.

-No claro que no, nunca me podría gustar alguien como él- mintió Sakura, ella lo amaba a él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando entro en Hogwards, se dio cuenta que él nunca se fijaría en ella.

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo Emily mirándose las unas.

-Bueno ya- Dije un poco enojada- ¿encontraste un lugar para sentarnos?

-¡Oh! Cierto, si vamos te mostrare- dijo un poco emocionada- probaras lo mas delicioso del mundo mágico, ya pedí 2 cervezas de mantequilla enseguida nos traerán. Nos sentamos y empezamos a charlar del quidditch.

-Oye te lo iba a preguntar ayer y se me lo olvido-Dije a Emily- Sabes cuando son las pruebas quiero probar a ver si logro entrar- dije con una sonrisa y ella solo me miro sorprendida.

-¿Que?- le pregunte un poco confusa- ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-No, no es eso- empezó- es que es raro nada más me dijiste que nunca te habías subido a una escoba.

-Ah eso también te lo iba a preguntar- le dije respirando profundo le pregunte- ¿Quieres ensenarme a montar una escoba, por favor?- hice una cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Si, está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso- Dijo con una sonrisa, y a pareció una chica con dos cervezas de mantequilla.

-Gracias-le dije pero la chica parecía ida, tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios-**Que raro**- pensé y cuando iba a tomar Emily me miraba con una sonrisa expentante.

-¿Que, que pasa?- le pregunte mirándola confusa.

-No, no es nada, solo quiero ver tu reacción cuando lo tomas por primera vez-dijo.

**-Wow, si que se toma en serio esto- pensé** y bebi un trago, sentí como sin un calor entrara por todo mi cuerpo, eso seria genial si estuviéramos en invierno, pero era muy rico jamás probe algo tan delicioso en mi vida.

-jajajaja te gusto verdad?- Ella también estaba bebiendo, luego de diez minutos salimos a dar un paseo y a comprar unos dulces la verdad me había fascinado todo. Lo único que me molestaba era los chicos que se me quedaban mirando como embobados, pero ya no le daba tanta importancia.

-¡Ah! Cierto- Dijo derrepente Emily- Me olvide de responderte si las pruebas son dentro de tres semanas suficiente para que aprendas a montar una escoba- ¿y que posición quieres estar?

-He leído sobre el quidditch- empecé- y quiero entrar como cazadora del equipo.

-Genial, yo te puedo ensenar todo lo que quieras de cómo ser una excelente cazadora.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Em- le dije sinceramente.

-De nada Saku- respondió.

_Pov Hinata_

Llegamos a una tienda de dulces, era tan grande y había por doquier dulces de todos los tamaños, colores y formas, suerte que Kakashi nos había dado dinero, ya que me compre un poco de todo los dulces, busque a Lily con la mirada y la encontré con Alice hablando con Remus.

-Hola Remus- Salude cuando me acerque a ellos.

-Hola Hinata, Como estas?- pregunto- ¿Que te parece Hogsmeade? ¿Verdad que es genial?

-WoW, tranquilo Rem, vas a llenarlas de preguntas- Dijo lily riéndose, y remus encogiéndose de hombros- Discupalo, es que cundo como chocolates se vuelve un poco como te digo

-Si un poco Imperactivo- termino Alice mirando a Remus.

-Jeje no importa, por cierto esto bien, el lugar es impresionante y es muy genial- temine con una sonrisa, en el lugar había de todo, cosas que yo pensé que jamás existirían.

-Bueno nos vemos chicas- se despidió Remus.

-Nos vemos.

-¡Oh! Ahí esta Frank- se dio la vuelta para mirarnos- que le digo?…no mejor no me acerco? Que hago chicas?- dijo mi amiga un poco desespera, lily solo la miro con una sonrisa.

-Solo se tu misma- le dije a las dos se miraron cosa que me extraño.

-Lo dice la que no puede ser ella misma cuando cierto rubio se le acerca- Dijo Alice, y sentí que mis mejillas me ardían.

-¿Q-Que rubio?-Pregunte mirando hacia otro lado.- N-no se dé q-que hablan

-¿A si?- las me miraba- Vamos sabemos que te encanta Naruto.

-Mira Frank ya se va- Dije para desviar el tema

-Ah no, luego hablaras con Frank- Dijo lily atajando el brazo de Alice que iba detrás de el- Ahora tenemos que hablar con Hinata.

-No h-hay nada d-de hablar-Me dirija a la puerta para Salir, pero sentí que algo me agarro del brazo.

-Ah no, no te escaparas de nosotras, ¿por qué no lo invitas a salir?- pregunto lily

-A el le gusta otra persona- dije.

-¡Ah! ¿ Eso significa que si te gusta?- Alice y ily tenían una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y suspire resignada.

-Si- dije muy despacio, como un susurro.

-¿Qué? disculpa no te escuchamos- Dijo Lily poniendo una mano en su oreja- podrías decir más fuerte- la fulmine con la mirada.

-Que si me gusta-le dije más alto.

-Ahh, bueno primer paso, admitir que si te gusta listo- dijo Alice levantando el pulgar.

-¿Y quien es la que le gusta?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, las dos se miraron sorprendidas y nos empezamos a reir.

-¿Bueno ya y quién es?- insistió lily

-Una de Ravenclaw- dije no quería decir quién porque o si no, ahora mismo, irían por ella.

-Sí pero su nombre ¿cómo es?

-Si les dijo me prometen no ir tras ella, porque ella no tiene la culpa- las dos se miraron. Y asintieron.

-Prométanmelo- repeti y las suspiraron vencidas.

-Te lo prometemos- dijeron al mismo tiempo, eso ya se volvió costumbre.

-Es Sakura Haruno-Dije mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡¿QUE?- Volvieron a decir de nuevo.

-Bueno ya les dije, ahora por favor vamos salir quiero pasearme y conocer un poco más el lugar.- y luego recordé- Lily podrías decirme cuando son la pruebas de quidditch.

-¡¿QUE?,! QUIERS ENTRAR EN EL EQUIPO!- Grito, haciendo que algunas personas nos miraran.

-Shhh no grites- le dije- y si quiero entrar, ¿algún problemas?

-No, bueno si te lo diré cuando lleguemos al castillo.

-Esta bien.

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo jeje

Si, me preguntaron si no podía ser más largo, lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahora estoy con mucho trabajo lo siento!

Disculpen si hay algún error lo corregiré cuando pueda =]

Bueno cambiando de tema

¿Que les pareció?, les gusta la idea de Sakura y Hinata montadas en escobas jejeje a mi si!

En el próximo capitulo: Cuando Naruto. James y Sirius llegan a Hogsmeade

Bueno dejen sus comentarios nos vemos en el próximo capitulo suerte!

yooooooooooooo


	8. Celos

_Hola, ¡les traigo un nuevo capítulo!…._

_Agradezco a todos los que comentaron y siguen la historia, aunque la autora se tarde un poco en actualizar ^^_

_Bueno no les robo mas su tiempo ¡a lee se a dicho!_

_Los personajes de Naruto y Harry Potter no me pertenecen._

Capitulo 8: "Celos"

_Pov Naruto_

Luego de salir del pasadizo que utilizamos para escondernos de Mcgonagall, nos fuimos por otro pasadizo, que llevaba a un pasillo muy largo y cuando digo muy es muy largo, salimos en un sótano, escuche que James decía que era el sótano de algo como Honeydukes , al salir pude ver que había muchos estudiantes.

-Hey chicos- se voltearon a verme- ¿no creen que hay muchos estudiantes que nos podrían ver y avisarles a la profesora?

-No descuida- me respondió James volviendo a caminar- Te puedo asegurar que casi ninguno de los alumno del colegio sabe que estamos castigados.

-Pero igual si algún maestro nos ve estamos muertos- Dijo Sirius.

-Descuiden les aseguro que nadie me vera soy un ninja- y enseguida me tape la boca cuando termine de decir que soy un ninja.

-¡Que torpe soy!- pensé.-Ay solo se me escapo.

-Claro que lo eres Naruto- mire sorprendido a los dos ¿Cómo ellos saben?

-Nosotros también lo somos, por eso ningún profesor nos agarra cuando de noche nos vamos a la cocina- Suspire aliviado, se referían a ese tipo ninja, por poco y casi lo digo. Salimos de Honeydukes, y en las calles había mucho más estudiantes que el lugar donde estábamos, pero el lugar más concentrado era un bar que se llamaba "las tres escobas"

- Te recomendaríamos entrar ahí pero, ahí es donde los maestros más suelen estar - Menciono James, un poco más lejos de donde nosotros estábamos, visualice a Hinata junto con Lily y Alice, pude ver que estaba roja como siempre e intentaba convencer a lily de algo, me acerque un poco ya que la curiosidad me ganó.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso significa que si te gusta?- ¿que a Hinata le gusta alguien? Me acerque un poco más para escuchar mejor, Hinata balbuceo algo tan despacio que no la escuche.

-¿Qué? Disculpa no te escuchamos- dijo lily fingiendo no haber escuchado- podrías decir mas fuerte- y vi que Hinata la miraba con mala cara.

-Que si me gusta- dijo fuerte y claro, ¿que quien ese que le gusta? Algo en mi interior surgió pero no se lo que es, escuche que seguían hablando y volví a escuchar su conversación, pero cuando me volví para escuchar ellas ya se iban, decidí seguirlas, pero Sirius me atajo del brazo, lo único que pude escuchar fue "de Ravenclaw"

-Ya empiezo a entender a Hinata le gusta uno de Ravenclaw- pensé y en solo pensar me dio otra vez esa sensación de puntada y enojo.

-Hey ¿Naruto estas bien?-me pregunto Sirius .

-Estoy bien ¿por que lo preguntas?- intente responder lo más tranquilo posible, eso me pasa por andar escuchando conversaciones de otros.

-No por nada solo digo que si las miradas matasen, ya habrias matado a muchos- Bromeo Sirius- bueno vamos con James nos espera en la tienda se bromas. Cuando llegamos, me impresione mucho, el lugar era enorme con estantes de gran altura, que casi llegaban al techo, todos tenían algo a ninguna le faltaba algo, nos adentramos un poco mas y encontramos a James mirando atentamos algo en un baul.

-¿Que ves James?- nos miro y luego nos sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa ya conocida para mi- ¿Que encontraste?

-¿Algo nuevo?- pregunto Sirius acercándose para ver mejor lo que estaba mirando- Ya se porque la sonrisa.

-¿Que encontraron?- pregunte los dos agarraron un poco y me pasaron, era un pelotitas muy pequeñas de diferente colores por dentro- ¿Que son?- pregunte un poco confundido.

-¿Q-Que son?- Dijo sorprendido James – Son bombas fetidas.

-¿Bombas fetidas?- Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Bueno como tu eres nuevo no sabes lo maravillosos que son estas pelotitas- Dijo señalando uno- gracias a estas bombas, les hemos hecho bromas a los de Slytherin todo los años.

-Ah, ya veo ¿y que tiene de especial?- pregunte examinando la pelotita de colores.

-Los que tienes de especial es que al lanzarlo, revienta y lanza un poderoso olor asqueroso y a los afectados le deja con ese olor por días.

-O por semanas- Completo Sirius- Ahora la razón por la cual nuestro querido amigo Cornamenta estaba sorprendido, es que viene un efecto más duradero y potente, a demás de eso dice que tiene una sorpresa.

-Wow esta pequeña cosa es increíble- dijo Naruto, sorprendido- Creo que ya se con quien usarla.

-Ese es el espíritu merodeador- Dijo James orgulloso- Ahora comprémoslo y vayamos a la tienda de dulces-

-Jejeje ese tonto de Ravenclaw y Lucius me las pagaran- pensé con una sonrisa traviesa- Hey espera dije Ravenclaw, bueno no importa lo mismo.- Hey pero que tonto soy como le voy a tirar si no se quién es?-Bueno lo pensare mas tarde.

Al pagar todo salimos y no dirigimos a la tienda de dulces, las calles seguían lleno de alumnos, cuando entramos, me quede con la boca abierta el lugar era tan grande como la tienda anterior, los estantes estaban llenos de dulces, chocolates, caramelos de todos los sabores, tamaños, colores, olores, me dirigi a la parte donde de los chocolates y vi a Sasuke con Remus, quien cargaba en una bolsita con mas chocolates de lo que ya tenia.

-Hey Sasuke, Remus- Me acerqué a ellos y voltearon a ver- ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Naruto eso mismo te lo iba a preguntar- Menciono Sasuke- ¿no se supone que debes esta castigado limpiando baños?

-Si pero nos escapamos-Respondí y Sasuke me miro como diciéndome espero que no sea como yo creo.

-Ese escapamos también incluye a Sirius y James ¿verdad?- Afirmo Remus.

-Si, ellos están para allá- iba a ir con Remus pero Sasuke me agarro del brazo.- ¿Que pasa Sasuke?

-¿Cómo se escaparon?- pregunto mirándome serio.

-¿Por qué te interesa?- le pregunte.

-No puede ser que te hallas escapado sin utilizar algún jutsu, baka-

-¿Que vas a hacer teme?- ¿me vas a delatar?

-No, no te voy a delatar, baka- Dijo y se dio la vuelta, para salir de la tienda.

_Fin del Pov_

Luego de esa conversación, Naruto fue a reunirse con Remus y los demás, compraron varias dulces, y se arriesgaron a entrar a las tres escobas, y por suerte ningún profesor les había visto. Cuando todos los alumnos fueron llamados para volver al colegio, Naruto, James y Sirius volvieron por el mismo pasadizo y se dirigieron al baño, al entrar notaron que sus clones ya no estaban en el baño.

-¿En donde están?- pregunto Sirius mirando a todos por si se hubieran escondido en los cubículos.

-No tengo idea- respondió Naruto preocupado.

**-Los clones se escaparon puedo sentir sus chakra- **Pensó Naruto- James saca el mapa y ve si los puedes encontrar.

-Si tienes razón- saco el mapa y se dispuso a buscar- ya los encontré están en la sala común.

-Vámonos- y salieron corriendo del baño en busca de sus clones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Al llegar a la Sala Común vieron a sus clones, uno estaba sentado en el sofá, otro estaba jugando snap explosivos con uno de primer año y el otro simplemente estaba durmiendo.

-Vamos Naruto desase los clones- le susurro James a Naruto, el solo asintió y con un movimiento con sus manos desiso los clones. Justo en ese momento los alumnos entraron a la sala común.

-Porque Potter está ahí- Escucharon los tres que lily le decía a Hinata- Y sabes cómo es de….

-¿Como soy Lily?- pregunto James acercándose a lily y Hinata.

-Que te importa Potter, no te metas en conversaciones ajenas- dijo lily molesta por la interrupción de James- Vamos Hinata- y agarro del brazo a Hinata y le llevo a dormitorio de chicas.

-Bueno porque no nos vamos a pasear- pregunto Remus- ¿qué dicen?

-Vamos y luego volvemos para la cena- los cuatro asintieron y salieron de la sala común, mientras que Naruto aun tenía en marcha su plan de vengarse contra el tal Ravenclaw.

Luego de ese pequeño pasea se acercaron a al gran comedor para la cena, como siempre los tres llenaban su plato con un poco de todo, pero esta vez Naruto apenas comia, no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que escucho.

-Hey Naruto, ¿Esta bien?- pregunto Remus, ya era la tercera vez en el dia que le preguntaban si esta se encontraba bien- te vez un poco distraído.

-Si estoy bien- Respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa- Chicos voy a la sala común no tengo hambre. Naruto salió de ahí y fue a la sala común, camino distraído y choco con alguien.-lo siento- dijo, y miro a quien le ahí chocado y era a hinata que estaba roja como siempre.- No importa Naruto-kun- y se quedaron en un incomodo silencio sin saber que decir.-Bueno y- yo tengo i- irme lily me esta e-esperando- dijo nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

-Si no hay problema- y se subió por escalera del dormitorio de chicas, él hizo lo mismo pero subió por la escalera del dormitorio de hombres. Se acostó y se quedo pensando en su día y en Hinata,- no a mí me gusta Sakura-chan- eso sonó mas como si se intentaba convencer a si mismo, hasta que sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por sus amigos que acaban de entrar.

-Naruto te perdiste de una deliciosa comida- dijo James mientras se cambiaba su ropa de dormir al igual que todos.

- si, eso creo- respondió sin darle mucha importancia y se dio la vuelta para dormir, sus amigos lo miraron extrañados y lo dejaron dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno ¿qué les pareció?

Naruto se puso celoso jejejeje, entendió todo mal la situación, en el próximo capitulo habrá más participación de Sakura, para todos los fans. Y también de Sasuke.

Bueno les daré un pequeño adelanto: En el próximo capítulo aparecerá Kakashi después de tanto. ^^

Bueno creo eso es todo el próximo se llamara: "Voldemort"

Pido disculpas si hay algún error, es que estoy muy cansada y lo cambiare cuando pueda^^

Deje sus rewies.

Suerte, Yooooooooooo


End file.
